pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
GS006: Number One Donphan
(known as Who's the Leader, Donphan? in Chuang Yi version) is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 8. Synopsis Gold continues his quest to find Silver, but receives a report Polibo, his Pokémon, got lost from the bag. With a new task he goes to Violet City. Upon taking a break and eating a rice cake, a robber steals a man's bag and causes dirt to cover Gold's rice cake. Gold is furious and tracks the robber, intending to fight the Donphan leader. Chapter Plot At the hospital, Elm is with his assistant, who admits it was better that Totodile was stolen instead of the egg. Suddenly, Gold contacts Prof. Elm, introducing himself. He reports Totodile was stolen, but obtained Cyndaquil to track down the thief, shocking Elm and the assistant. Gold logs out, leaving Elm and assistant shocked, as they see Cyndaquil has been taken, too. Joey, however, has trouble of taking Gold's Pokémon back to his mom, thinking she will be furious as Gold went to track down the thief on his own. Gold's mom comes out and wonders where Gold is. She thinks Gold will come back when he feels like it, making Joey think she is like her son. Joey gives back the Pokémon, but Gold's mom is terrified, as Poliwag is not among them. Gold is informed of this and regrets not having checked his bag, as it was opened. They think Polibo fell into the river, so Gold has a new task to find Polibo. Gold dives in the river, but does not find Polibo, but a bunch of Chinchou. However, he promises to find Polibo. Meanwhile, Silver walks into the town and sees a Wanted poster of himself. However, he falls down, as it is a fake image Gold reported. Gold comes to Violet City and eats a rice cake, while a robber with Donphan stole a bag from a man. The thief passes by, blasting mud onto Gold's cake. Gold is angered and goes to chase the robber. Gold chases the robber and asks him to pay for a new cake, else he will battle him. The man refuses, so Aibo goes to scratch, but gets hit by Donphan's Horn Attack. Gold goes to launch Aibo to the Donphan leader. Aibo is launched, so the robber orders Donpahn to attack. Donphan hits Aibo, though it was an illusion. Gold tells Aibo can stretch its tail, while the Donphan leader is confused. Using a stick, Gold causes the Donphan leader to trip over and takes the bag the robber stole. Later, Gold is enjoying eating food, as a reward he brought the bag to the man, claiming his duty was to retrieve the bag. The man knows Gold is a liar to say that. Still, he introduces himself as Earl and is pleased the documents in the bag have not been lost, for Elm's assistant is coming to Violet City. Gold is shocked to hear that. Elm, however, contacts Oak and is worried about Gold. Oak expresses he thought Red was reckless, but Gold is much more than that. Still, Elm reports his assistant should meet Gold soon. Debuts Character *Earl Dervish *Robber Pokémon *Chinchou *Donphan Item Egg Trivia This chapter's name is a pun to the words "#1 fan". Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 8 chapters